Imaginary Friends, Invisible Tormenters
by Wolf Shaman
Summary: Harry Potter has been missing for eight years, so when Ron and Hermione see a boy with black hair and emerald green eyes, they are naturally curious. OneShot. Dark!Insane!Harry


**Disclaimer:** I do not – and never will – own the Harry Potter universe.

 **A/N:** I know I shouldn't be writing another fic with me currently working on the 11th chapter of  The Disappearance of Our Savior, but this idea just wouldn't let me go. Just know that I _am_ working on the chapter.

* * *

It had been eight years since anyone had seen Harry Potter. He had just disappeared one day, shortly after he had turned eight years old, and no one had seen him since, absolutely no one.

Now, two sixth years were walking on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They weren't technically supposed to be there, as it was after curfew, but they really couldn't care less. One was talking, making mindless noise, and the other was thinking.

"And then Krum did a Sloth Grip Roll, which is really hard, y'know? But then he saw the snitch, and he went chasing after it – but he didn't go back on his broom! And everyone was – 'Mione! Are you even listening? Hermione?" The sixth year paused in his incessant chatter to look at his companion. "Hello?"

The girl looked over at him. "Shh, Ron, do you want the professors to see us? Besides, I thought I saw something. There – there it is again! Come on!" The girl took off, leaving the stunned boy behind.

"'Mione, wait up!" The boy hurried after her, only to collide into her within minutes. "Finally…" The boy wheezed. "You could have…just waited…" He drew in a loud breath and stood up, only to almost fall back down again. "Merlin's beard! That's a boy!"

The object of their inspection turned around, so the two sixth years could clearly see his lightning bolt scar. He lifted a hand, stroking what seemed to be air as he studied the students.

"Hello!" Harry Potter – for who else could it be? – smiled. "Have you come to meet my friends? They don't get much company, other than me, so they'll really appreciate getting to know you."

The girl, after a long look at her friend, replied in what she hoped was a calming and soothing voice. "Yes, of course we have. Can we go see them?"

"What do you mean? They're right here silly!" Harry giggled, looking to his right and whispering, "She's being funny!"

"Oh, no, Harry, there's no one here. Perhaps you might like to go to the castle with us? We'll be able to make sure you get good, warm food and a nice, comfy bed. Come on, why don't you follow us?" The girl smiled warmly at Harry, hoping to placate him.

However, it seemed to have the opposite affect on him. "You can't see them? That can't do. You're supposed to see them! You aren't any fun! Now my friends are getting upset! See, you hurt their feelings! How dare you!" He looked around, seemingly searching for something. He suddenly brightened up and pointed at the other boy, the one that had remained quiet throughout the whole conversation. "How about you? Maybe… Yes. You'll do."

The boy started backing away. Something about Harry Potter did not bode well with him, and being pointed at by someone who was getting worked up over Hermione not being able to see his imaginary friends was nowhere near comforting.

Harry was looking at the boy with a satisfied expression as his friends clumped towards him. "Yes." He nodded. "This'll do."

The boy suddenly screamed as he felt teeth rip into his arm. But it was just his imagination, right? No, for he could see his arm just a few feet away, bleeding and slowly disappearing, almost like it was being eaten. But how was that possible? There was nothing there to eat them.

He screamed in pain as his leg was ripped off and he fell to the ground. The girl ran to help him, but something stopped her. Something was standing in front of her, something that she couldn't see.

The boy was cut off mid scream. The girl fell to the ground shaking when she saw all the blood around her and the boy.

Harry smiled, a picture of innocence. "Now you can see all of my friends!" He gestured to the black, bony winged horses that had suddenly appeared around him.


End file.
